Cinnamon
by Purple Ice Queen
Summary: Cinnamon Bun knows what its like to be the called "The dumbest, least intelligent person" in the candy kingdom. He knows what its like to feel rejected and lonely. His emotions threaten to consume him , and the love he should receive is scarce.No one listens to him. He is slowly entering a world of depression. Can someone save him from insanity and love him infinitely ?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I guarantee that I am going to put out my best on this one. There wont be any updates until October because we are all going back to School so I hope you enjoy Cinnamon and I will finish this one so, prepare to see things through Cinnamon Bun's eyes, feel his feelings and live in his world.**

**Chapter 1 A Simple Life**

I walked down the Candy Halls towards the princess's lab. Its was a very boring and uneventful day for me. This was mainly because Candy people were not allowed to leave the Candy Kingdom,we were not allowed to stray far from the love and protection of our beloved princess , Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum I . She was a very kind , smart princess. She and her candy people had a strong bond, despite the fact she didn't spend much time with us. She was always locked away in that lab of hers , doing sciency junk that I could never understand . Whenever I asked her to explain something to me , she would pat me on the head and say ," Oh, Cinnamon Bun, your so cute!". Then she would whisper to the person next to her, mostly Peppermint Butler, " He'll never understand.". She makes me feel like a idiot all the time! Everyone does! It hurts me and I cry my sweet , sugary tears when no one is looking. Despite all that, I love her anyway , no matter how low she makes me feel. No one could stay mad at the princess. She was so lovable and nice that whenever she did something wrong or by accident that hurt us ,before she could apologize, we did so instead. Yes. I loved her very much , I just wish she would spend more time with me and have fun with me but she was so busy with all her royal duties.

I reached the end of the hallway and opened the huge doors which led into the lab. "Hey, Princess..." , I said,in my thick,raspy voice then quickly realized she was talking to Finn and Jake.

A sudden wave of jealousy came over me. Princess Bubblegum always hung out with Finn and Jake and they always had a wonderful time together. She send them out on awesome adventures and they have tons of fun. The princess loved her two knights and would do anything for them. I always asked the princess to go on an adventure , and the reply would always be the same.

" Oh, Cinnamon Bun , your so cute, but its too dangerous for a sweet little guy like you!". Then she would kiss me on the forehead and I would forget I even asked. Asking Finn and Jake made no difference.

"Sorry, Cinnamon Bun. Its too dangerous!", they would say as well and go off to an epic adventure I longed to be a part of.

Sometimes, the princess would ask me to do small things but that wasn't enough. Like at her science - music thing , she told me to do something when Tree Trunks and Mr. Pig were snuggling too loudly. I said the party was over and sent everyone home.

"That's not what I meant." , she said.

"The party's over, princess!" , I yelled , and with that we stormed off angrily.

There was this other time of the year when it was time for The Annual Back- Rubbing Ceremony. Once again, Princess Bubblegum appointed her knights with the special job. They were supposed to deliver the tarts and follow the princess's directions. I did a flip to try to impress them but I ended up with my dough all over the floor. I was secretly offended when she said I was 'half baked' but everyone thought I didn't notice. Anyway, they thought they had given me the tarts they poisoned but they gave me the real tarts instead and sent me on the safe path while they towed the dangerous path. Anyway , thanks to me, The Annual Back-Rubbing Ceremony was a success and for once, I was the hero.

I walked over to the princess and saw that she was working on was holding green , bubbly stuff in a triangle- looking,glass thing.

"Hey princess, watcha working on?" , I asked her. I half expected to hear the usual "Your so cute!" line but much to my relief, it was different.

" I'm working on a special substance that will decrease the zanoid population subsequently...," , she stopped as if she remembered she was talking to the ' Dumb Bun'.

She could see the confusion on my face and she sighed. " Cinnamon Bun , don't you have something better to do?". I closed my eyes and walked away.

I knew when I wasn't wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK. I think chapter 1 was a success except for a few grammatical errors like, did anyone notice part of the story was in the present tense and the other half was in the past tense? Don't worry I will go through this time. Please , please review, favorite and follow!**

**Chapter 2 Longing for friendship**

I strolled down the halls very sadly. It seemed no one liked having me around. At that point, I was desperate to please everyone so they would like me and be my friend. I felt like a loser and no amount of crying would make me feel any better. If only I could have left the kingdom,maybe someone out there would be my friend. I desperately needed someone to talk to,someone to laugh with,someone who understood my feelings and someone who would care for me as I would care for them. I entered my bedroom and sat at the little table in the far corner of the room. I was happy to see that Peppermint Butler had made dinner for me. We barely spoke to each other because he was always working. But I cared for the round , red-striped man very much but I didn't think the feeling was mutual, even though we had some laughs together. I lifted the cover to find that he had prepared my favorite dish. Mashed Carrots glazed in Honey and a glass of Milk. I ate slowly as I cried tears of sadness. I was pathetic!

"Gaaaarrrrrhhhh!", I cried in frustration. I felt like a prisoner in an asylum of emotions that I could not overcome. There were some things about myself that I wish I could change , but I couldn't.

"Maybe if I were smart, people would like me," , I cried in between sobs.

I crawled into bed and cried myself to sleep. No one knew about my self - esteem problem.I hid my emotions so well around others, but when I was alone, my problems would tear me apart. After all , who wanted to hear about dumb, old Cinnamon Bun and his pain. I felt more anger than sadness.

The next morning, I woke up to see the sun shining brightly into my room. It seemed like it was shining on my life. The glow seemed to be saying, "Today is going to be okay!". I had my doubts about this feeling,but I was glad for the change of heart. I walked down the hall to the castle doors greeting everyone on my way. They all seemed so happy and cheerful as if the sun had cleansed them as well.

It was the first time in along while since I had left the castle. I decided it would be best if I went out for some fresh air. After all, this day seemed perfect already and I was really hoping it would get better.

I walked slowly down the candy brittle sidewalk , whistling as I went along. I went to some familiar sights, like the hospital and the bakery. After a few hours I became bored. It was mid day but I decided to return to the castle anyway.

I journeyed to the Princess's lab at the risk of being sent away or hurt again. I didn't really care because the day still seemed perfect and I had faith in the feeling that something great was going to happen today. I entered the lab to see Princess Bubblegum speaking excitedly to Peppermint Butler. Before I could greet them both, they turned to me and smiled.

"Cinnamon Bun,", the Princess said," We've decided you can leave the kingdom for one day as your birthday present.".

I was elated. Word could not have described the joy I was feeling. I jumped up and down and clapped my hands in delight.

The next day was my birthday, and that was the best present in the whole wide world.

Peppermint Butler then put a serious look on his face," There's only one condition,", he said," Finn and Jake have come with you.

They obviously didn't trust me to be on my own. But I wasn't complaining. I was so happy, and that night I slept soundly.

I just couldn't wait for tomorrow!

**OK. Well guys , I just couldn't help feeling that the story dragged on a bit so, I have disappointing news. There wont be any updates till maybe October. Maybe I could do it earlier but I'm not so sure. Gonna be busy with school and all so...,you know how it is! I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Btw, in the next chapter Cinnamon Bun goes on a long, awaited adventure. You must read!**


End file.
